


A Hot Girl And A Hot Breakfast

by hbomba



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fridget, Lesbian, Oneshot, PWP, Season/Series 03, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba
Summary: The morning after Gidget picked Franky up at Wentworth. Short n' sweet.





	A Hot Girl And A Hot Breakfast

She woke in a posh bed, sex and perfume still lingered in the air, in a tangle of sheets, with the puffy down comforter pulled up to her chin. It had been a long time since she’d slept comfortably. She stretched her lanky legs toward the foot of the bed and her tattooed arms above her head. Franky Doyle was free at last.

She inhaled deeply and opened her eyes. She was in Bridget’s bed--a place she had often wondered about, laying in her bunk at Wentworth--and Bridget was fast asleep beside her. Life was bloody good. 

Franky crept out to the kitchen, the early morning hues painting the walls and windows. Swaddled in Bridget’s robe, she peered into the refrigerator with a smile--she was looking forward making breakfast and coffee for her lover. 

In her past life she might’ve considered it mundane or even the act of a kept woman, but now she appreciated it for what it was: normal. And Franky’s normal had been dictated by screws and people like Ferguson for so long that waking up early and making breakfast after bedding the prison’s former psychologist felt like the grandest fuck you. 

Bridget leaned against the doorway. “Good morning, baby.”

Franky looked up from the pan she was frying eggs in and smiled. A flick of her wrist and the eggs leapt from the pan, flipping in mid air, before landing in the pan again. “Hey spunky.”

“You are a woman of many talents, Miss Doyle,” she said, her voice thick with sleep and sex.

“Are you referring to last night or breakfast?” Franky clicked her tongue salaciously as she turned the eggs out onto a plate.

“Maybe a bit of both,” Bridget said, pushing off the door jamb and coasting over to Franky. Her arms slipped around Franky from behind and she felt Bridget’s cheek between her shoulders. “It’s good to have you here.”

“Give it a little time, Gidge.” Franky patted the arms wrapped around her waist. “You might change your mind.”

“Not if last night was any indication.” Bridget grinned into her hair.

“I knew you were a feisty one.” Franky grinned and turned in her arms. “Admit it, Gidge.”

Bridget’s chuckle, low and sexy, sent smoke signals to Franky’s core. “Is that be so bad?” Her lithe fingers moved Franky’s hair out of her face.

Suddenly, breakfast didn’t feel like the grandest fuck you she could muster. Franky stepped away from the stove and backed Bridget against the counter. “Nuh.” Her hands came to rest of Bridget’s rear. “But I don’t so much feel like a traditional breakky anymore.” 

Bridget threw her head back and laughed. It was the most wonderful sound and Franky wanted to spend the rest of time making her laugh again and again. Bridget yelped at the temperature of the counter as Franky lifted her onto it, enticing Franky to laugh along with her.

Bridget’s hands held her face as she kissed Franky, her joy palpable. They’d waited so long to be together, played it safe within the prison walls, but yesterday all that changed. The hot girl rented a hot car and drove her off into the sunset. And, fuck, it was worth the wait.

Franky’s hands stripped Bridget’s panties away as she bent down, spreading her legs and dipping her head to taste her. Bridget’s sexy laugh caught in her throat as Franky covered her with her mouth. She was a confident woman, and there splayed out on the counter, she was at her most regal.

Franky’s languid tempo tested her lover’s restraint, Bridget’s hips lifting to chase her mouth. She was intoxicated by Bridget leaning back onto the counter, fingers gripping the edge with white-knuckles, and her heels digging into Franky’s back as her crescendo came upon them. 

When Bridget sat up, chest flushed, breathing heavily, Franky stood upright and and grinned. She let her legs reach for the floor as her arms encircled Franky’s neck. “My goodness…”

“I’m sorry.” Franky continued to smile like she was the cat and Bridget was the canary. She bit her lip. “Were you hungry?”

Bridget laughed and Franky swelled again. A slow kiss made Franky’s body send out an SOS and she moaned against Bridget’s mouth. 

Bridget pushed her robe open. “Famished,” Bridget whispered against Franky’s cheek.  
__

Fin?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to do with this little drabble so I'm just gonna leave it here until I figure out what to do with it.


End file.
